Flash of Green
by DracoHermioneForever
Summary: One shot! Lily and Severus were always best friends but how do each of them feel starting on the day of the wedding, Lily and James are married and Severus is lonely and bitter. But will a flash of green keep him sane?


"_You're Lucky You've got nothing to regret," Severus whispered in Lily's ear._

"_Do you?" She asked._

_He nodded painfully and lifted up his left sleeve to show her the dark mark branded on his wrist. She gasped and he was mortified that he had shown her. His pale face grew red and tears swelled in his eyes. "Lily I need help save me from this life," He said softly so no one could hear except her. "I can't be like this and it's not what I want."_

"_Isn't it? Didn't you want to be on the side where you were going to win no matter what? Didn't you want to be powerful," Lily said her voice stayed calm but a tear leaked out her eye. She was lying on his lap and he was sitting looking down at her. _

"_I thought so but I can't Lily, I can't hurt people and I can't watch anyone die and I certainly can't kill someone."_

"_I know you can't Sev, I've always believed you'd chose the right side in the end," Lily smiled at him but she was still crying. "Even though you joined the wrong side first it's okay we want you on our side."_

_His face fell, "Lily what if he kills me for switching sides, it's a life time of service or death."_

"_Risk it," Lily urged her green eyes were large and she was scared for him, her face showed she was scared for him._

"_I'm scared Lily," and for the first time in a long time Severus Snape cried. He sat there under the oak tree with Lily and cried. People stared and pointed, some laughed. He just let go of everything and let her make him feel safe. _

"_I'm scared for you Sev," Lily's voice was no longer stable. She was now getting up off the grass and she reached down for his arm. He let her help him up and she hugged him. _

"_Lily I love you," He said softly._

"_I love you too," she smiled and threw her arms around him._

Severus Snape woke up from one of the best, and worst, dreams he had, had for a long time. Lily had been in it and it had felt so real. She had accepted him and helped him. He remembered wanting to tell her what he had done over the summer before sixth year for the rest of his time at Hogwarts, all of their sixth and seventh years, but she hated him and wouldn't help him. He had learned to accept killing people and watching death. It had become as easy as watching someone be laughed at for the way they looked or acted, a part of life that makes you uncomfortable but you get used to and it doesn't feel like it's happening anymore. He let one small tear escape him but that was it. Maybe had he told Lily today wouldn't be happening the same way, he would be the one waiting for her at the front of a church and she would be walking down the aisle to him and he would be the one kissing the bride. Of course it wasn't happening that way. Lily would be walking down the aisle to James and kissing him and they were together because he had always been better than her.

He was invited to the wedding by Lily and James had no objection that he knew of but he wasn't going to his childhood best friends, the love of his life, Lily's wedding if she was marrying James Potter. James interrogated him during school. He bullied Severus into a point where he couldn't take it and that was why he joined the death eaters because James was a lot of things but he wasn't a death eater. James and his friends were the opposite of death eaters. The one place he could escape James ridicule was under the Dark Lords power at least that was what he thought when the mark was being burned into his skin. He felt he was free and safe and wouldn't be bullied again. He was wrong.

Severus was waiting outside the church. It was a muggle wedding; he wondered how she'd talked James into that. He was forcing himself to attend. He was late and just stood in the back listening to the wedding going on. "Does anyone have a reason these two should not be married than speak now or forever hold your peace," The preacher said. Severus was so tempted to speak and tell Lily he was in love with her. He wanted to open the heavy door between them. He wanted to scream it to the heavens but he kept silent and let Lily marry the man who could protect her and make her happy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Severus turned to walk away. "Mr. and Mrs. James Potter." Severus broke into a run and left the church as quickly as he could. He would leave Mrs. James Potter alone and happy. James could give her everything he hadn't been able to. Happiness, safety, love, time, and the one thing he had tried to give her the most but never could succeed at, the ability to confess someone can change. James had changed and Severus had to admit it now. Lily wouldn't be marrying the same guy who asked her out daily and taunted people to try and make her say yes. Lily would never marry a bully. She would never marry a death eater either.

He went to the Hogs head. He was staying there for the night because he simply couldn't go back to his own home that evening. Then he heard it "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies,"_ He barged into the room to see a women he had attended school with, Sybill Trelawney a Hufflepuff if he remembered correctly, being interviewed by Albus Dumbledore. He couldn't help himself barging in and he felt embarrassed and shocked that he had. He quickly walked away, he knew he had to do one thing, Warn the Dark Lord of this person. It was April and July was coming soon, this person would be born soon, this child who would test the Dark Lord's powers.

When he told the Voldemort, Voldemort had two idea's of who it could be. The person testing his strength, Neville Longbottom or Harry Potter. Yes, Potter, Snape had gasped when he heard this. Lily's boy, Lily's child. He couldn't let anything Lily loved be hurt, even the idea of hurting James had become impossible to him. Lily loved James, and Lily Loved this child. Lily loved this child more than anything in the world. Harry had become what she lived for. She had quit her job as a Healer at St. Mungo's and spent all her time with Harry. A stay at home mother was defiantly what Lily enjoyed, She spent all day with her son and she spent all the time she could with her husband.

Voldemort chose the Potters as the bigger threat. Yes he chose the Potters and when Severus heard this he felt his heart pound against his chest. He felt a whistling in his ears and he could even taste the anger on his tongue. He had a complete change of heart. This was the man he had wanted to be, one who would die to protect someone he loved and he was now that kind of man. Severus Snape would do anything to save Lily's life.

Lily died and Severus mourned, he tried to kill himself many ways but Dumbledore saved him. Dumbledore took him under his arm and made him a teacher. Dumbledore saved his life, than Severus repaid him by taking his own. It had been asked of him and was one of his worst regrets. The man who had saved him from Azkaban, from death, he had killed Albus Dumbledore.

Severus dedicated his life to protecting Harry Potter, no matter what it took the boy had to live. He risked so much just to save Harry's life. He hated it more than anything; Harry looked exactly like James, not only the person who bullied him through school, the one who had taken his true love away. He hated protecting him, but when he saw Harry's eyes it was a familiar flash of green that brought him back to when he was happy. The last thing Severus would ever see was the flash of green. He tried to smile as he passed into a different life but he was dead before he had a chance, but he had done his job. Harry had the memories that could save him.

"_I'm not scared," Snarled Severus. Lily looked at him and she was frightened. _

"_You have to be, he isn't worth it Sev, join us," Lily pleaded._

"_I can't join you I'm too far gone into the Dark Lords side," Severus said. _

"_You can't be on his side, he wants to kill people like- people like me Sev, Doesn't that mean anything? Do you want me to DIE? Would you be able to kill me?" Lily asked._

"_I'd never hurt you Lily," He said softly._

"_But joining him is doing that, don't you get it? Joining him is like saying it's okay if I died." _

"_But it wouldn't be okay, I did this so I could protect you," Severus said more desperate now._

"_I don't get it Sev you can't protect me like this," Lily said eyes wide and tearful._

"_I'm sorry but it's supposed to be this way," He said._

"_It's not supposed to be this way Sev I thought you were my friend," Lily cried._

"_I was – I am your friend," Severus called but Lily was walking away and she disappeared. _

Lily woke up crying and tired; she looked in the mirror and realized how much of a mess she was. The one person she wanted there today wasn't coming; Severus Snape had sent back the invitation. Of course Sev wouldn't come and Lily had known it from the beginning, Severus was bad, he was a death eater, but she still wanted her childhood friend to be there at her wedding. She sadly went to the phone and called her maid of honor, Alice Longbottom. Lily had wanted Petunia, her sister, to be the maid of honor but Petunia refused to even come to the wedding.

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"Alice help I had a nightmare and I'm a mess," Lily said desperately.

"Oh Lils we'll get you cleaned up," She laughed, hung up and apparated to Lily's side.

They spent all morning getting her ready for the wedding. Despite Lily's protests Alice refused to take her to a professional.

"We've got magic, they've got brushes," Alice would say and laugh.

Of course Lily looked completely gorgeous with her red hair in a braid and her face covered in makeup, not too much of course. Her dress was the best part though, it had puffed sleeves and it fell around her like a ball gown, it was beautiful and it was absolutely made for her.

"Come on Lily we've got to get down to the church," it was 1:40pm and the wedding would begin soon.

It was a fairly simple muggle wedding, James had objected but Lily didn't want her family to not be able to come because of the magic, after all she had a lot of family, her side was full of cousins and aunts and uncles.

Lily walked down the aisle to James. He smiled at her and the service began, by the time "I do's," Were exchanged, both Lily and James were crying and tears stained their face. They took pictures and went away in a carriage they had rented. Lily punched his arm gently and said, "You shouldn't be the one crying the bride is supposed to cry."

"I guess I'm a big sap," He smiled at her.

"Oh I wouldn't put it that way," She laughed and they kissed.

The reception was the part where magic came in; Lily had agreed she'd only invite the parts of her family that knew she was a witch, because magic was just part of her world. It was absolutely a crazy reception and the whole day, even the plain muggle wedding, had been magical. She was marrying the man she loved more than anything else in the world.

Sirius gave a speech, "James is not only my friend but he is my brother, one of the few who understand me and accept me for who I am. He was chasing this lovely bride since day one of our school, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. She called him nasty things, hexed him quite a few times, and Madame Pomfrey knew whenever James was in the Hospital wing he had been rejected by Lily, again. Of course James never gave up; despite the best of our efforts we couldn't get him to move on. We told him she wasn't worth it and that she would end up to be ugly, which obviously isn't true, anything to make him forget her. He never did, In seventh year James and Lily became head boy and head girl and they had to spend time together, James didn't ask her out as often and stopped being a prat to impress her, and after four thousand thirty two rejections we are here. To never giving up," Sirius raised his glass in a toast and then instead of drinking it threw the drink on James. They both laughed.

After the wedding stress was over the couple started looking for a place to live, they wanted to live in the magical world and be safe. They chose a small home in Godric's Hollow, it was a fixer upper but it had everything they needed. Three bedrooms, one for them one for the child they were excepting and one spare bedroom. A small kitchen that had all their needs, a living room, and some other various rooms. The house had two floors and was just perfect.

Suddenly everything fell apart, they were hiding to keep their child safe, and he'd just been born what on earth could he do to harm anyone? They lived in fear, not of death, but of the death of their child. They did anything and everything they could to protect him.

Voldemort came, "He's here," James said fearfully and Lily watched as the man she loved was murdered she'd tried to run like James told her but her feet were glued to the floor. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe.

"Stand aside silly girl," Voldemort said in his cruel voice.

"Not Harry please not Harry," She pleaded. "Kill me not Harry."

He killed her like she'd asked but he didn't show mercy. He tried to kill the boy but he couldn't. Lily had saved him from death. He would be able to live a full life and Voldemort wouldn't enter it again for ten years. Harry Potter the boy who lived, Thanks to Lily Evans Potter and Severus Snape.

**A/N : So please review! This took me so long to write. I hope you enjoy. **


End file.
